MidNight
by o-NeonQueen-o
Summary: Sequel to eternal flame. (Please read eternal flame before reading this or you won't understand it! Lol thanks)
1. Chapter 1

**~MidNight~ **

**Chapter 1: Kevin **

Surely there was life after death.

For any simple, common person, this was an obvious fact.

But was this still true for a creature of the night?

A beast in the form of a human?

A vampire?

I stared out into the open, not even aware of anything around me, letting myself get a bit lost in my thoughts.

To be absolutely honest, I was scared out of my mind, I couldn't slow down my thinking even if I tried.

Ever since that night… when Quinn had ended Steven's life, I knew this day would come. I just didn't expect it to be so soon.

The Parker's were able to avoid any confrontation with Kevin, because for the whole summer they had paid for me, my mother, and her boyfriend Andy to go on a three month vacation in Alaska with them.

It truly was the best summer I have ever had.

I didn't know which the best was, being alone with Quinn in the hot tubs, or out in the snow, building snowmen, and sled riding.

The Parkers seemed to have just as much fun as me.

My mother although had less of a good time. She wasn't used to the cold temperatures, and when Andy came down with the flu, and all he could do was lay in bed, and sleep, that's when she began to lose her vacation spirit.

But overall, it was such a good time, I almost hated to leave, and head back here for school.

We had gotten back last week, but the Parker's made sure to "Lay low", and not gain any attention from Kevin before school begins.

And now to my reluctance, and horror, school would be starting tomorrow, and it was Quinn and I who had to go and tell Kevin about Steven's death.

I didn't know how he was going to take this, and half of me wished that someone else could do this instead of us. I know Quinn was the one who killed him, and it was because of a fight over me, it had to be us that tell him. It was only fair. But regardless, I was scared.

If I was Kevin, and he had killed my son, I would have not only attempted to kill him right then and there, but I would have killed everyone that he held near and dear to him.

I couldn't explain my harshness, but I was sure it was just another trait I would have to get used to, being half vampire and what not.

Slowly I let myself down, taking a seat on the edge of the porch, letting out a sigh of impatience.

Where were they?

Quinn, and the other's had said they would be here at five to pick me up so we could all go school shopping one last time before school starts, but they were no were in sight.

My heart began to race now as I thought of Quinn's bright blue eyes, the smooth curls of his chocolate brown hair hanging in perfect swirls around his face, and that soft smile that; lights up his face when our eyes meet.

He was so perfect, no, beyond perfect, he was incredible, and all mine. I'd never understand how I got so lucky to have the world's best man cherishing my heart as I cherished his.

The sounds of car tires spinning around the gravel in my driveway got my attention, making me look up quickly, to see Josh's huge, neon yellow Hummer come charging in.

Anna stuck her head out of the front passenger side window with a bubbly smile, her baby blue eyes shinning with eagerness.

"Hey Em, sorry we were running late, Erik decided he was too thirsty to wait until after school tomorrow," She explained while I walked over, swinging the door open fast.

"Oh that's ok, I wasn't waiting that long," I spoke, taking in the rest of the Parkers with a smile before letting my eyes land on Quinn.

My heart stuttered at his appearance, something stronger then butterflies hitting up against the walls of my stomach, and tying up in knots.

He gave me an amused smile as he noticed my intent stare at him, and as his arms came around me, pulling me into his lap a wave of sparks traveled down my back, making me shiver.

I loved the little tingles of energy that danced between us, it was like touching a fire, but not getting burnt, the sensitivity was there, but there was no pain, just the feeling of my heart beating hard in my chest.

"Hello my Em," His smooth voice caressed each of his words with a beauty that kept me in awe.

My mind went blank only for a second before I could reply.

"Hey,"

I couldn't find any other words to say, I couldn't think of anything else. Everything was just a mess inside my head.

"Are you alright love, you seem jittery," Quinn commented, lifting his hand to gently run his fingers across my cheek.]

I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch, loving how his cold fingers felt against my blushing cheeks.

"I'm fine, I just missed you," I smiled, leaning in to rest my head back on his shoulder.

His arms hugged me closer to him immediately, and just that touch alone made me feel as though I was protected. Nothing could hurt me.

"Aw, we missed you to Emmie," Josh snickered from in the front, glancing back at us as he backed out of my driveway and onto the main road.

I rolled my eyes, laughing a bit at that.

"I wished you the most Em don't listen to him," Erik said winking at me with a goofy grin.

I looked up at Quinn as I felt his chest begin to rumble, but no sound escaped his lips. His dark look at Erik was all I needed to know to change the topic of this conversation.

"I'm sure you did Erik, but any way, about Kevin…"

Brooke and Zane looked over to me now as I spoke.

"What about him?" Brook wondered, her eyes seeming to hide an emotion behind them. Perhaps a nervous emotion…

"Well, what should we say to him?" I asked, looking down a bit to play with Quinn's hands folded in my lap.

"How about… 'Hey… my boyfriend killed your son brutally and savagely, because he was in love with me, and really wanted me badly… sorry for your loss'," Erik offered.

In a different situation I would have laughed at that, but right now, I could barely even smile. This was so stressful, and I was still scared out of my mind.

"That is a horrible idea, you should just tell him the truth, but in a positive tone," Anna said rolling her eyes at Erik.

"How can you cheerfully tell a guy that you killed his son?" Katie asked raising her brow.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him at all, and keep Em and Quinn both out of trouble with him," Josh muttered.

"Josh, we talked about this, he will find out one way or the other, so we should get it over with early, he will probably take it better now then he would later," Brooke said shaking her head.

"But Em being in danger, who knows what he will do, what if he has guts to actually start publicly killing?"

At this Quinn's jaw snapped shut, giving a dark look to all of his siblings.

"Em will stay behind me, while I explain things to Kevin, he will deal with this loss of a son, more or less either be furious with us, or in to much sorrow to be mad. End of conversation." Quinn said abruptly, causing all the others to get quiet, all of them nodding.

This was just another thing I loved about Quinn, he kept things in order, and he always knew what was for the best of others. I trusted him more then I trusted anyone, so this helped a lot of my whole fear over Kevin.

Maybe he was right.

Everything will work out and be fine.

It seemed like in no time at all we made it to the mall, and like usual we all split up. All us girls headed out to the main hot spots in the mall, while the guys all gravitate between the arcade, and the food court.

"We will meet you at the food court in an hour, got it?" Anna grinned, taking hold of my arm as she led Katie and I towards the first store.

Josh saluted her with a grin, and gave Erik a shove before making his way in the direction of the arcade.

Erik followed behind him throwing mock punches at him with his famous snicker. It was so loud, and so… little boy-ish, it was hard not to laugh.

On the other hand, Zane and Quinn watched back at us as we walked away. I could see that wanting in both of their eyes as we went.

Slowly I turned back to Quinn, waving with a sad smile.

He waved back, some brightness returning to his eyes, before I turned away, and walked with the others into the store.

It was hard leaving Quinn like this, I didn't like to go anywhere without him, but then again I didn't want to smother him.

_Trust me Em; Quinn wants you to smother him. _Katie thought, and let out a snicker of her own as we went straight to the back of the store, where we knew all the good clothes was at.

I gave her an amused look.

_How do you know? _I thought back, keeping my eyes on a pair of jean shorts that I really liked.

_I can read minds Em; can't you guess what's on Quinn's mind more then anything? _Brooke's thoughts floated to me.

I tried not to smile at this, picking up the pair of short, admiring the back pockets of them, all designed in pink rhinestones.

_I can guess he thinks about me, but I know he has to want space sometimes, everyone does. _I thought with a shrug.

But in my case that wasn't true.

I wouldn't mind only being with Quinn, no other person in the whole world, he was the one that mattered the most, and he was the one I wanted to be with forever.

_Vampires are a bit different then humans when it comes to emotions Em, we don't think it's unnatural to only be with our mate, and no one else… I mean, that's just a vampire trait that you're going to have to deal with. _Anna thought walking past all three of us to walk towards the shoes.

I followed after her, holding the new pair of shorts I had picked up.

What she said did make sense, and it didn't bother me one bit.

There were so many things about vampires that I just didn't know, and I was so glad that they were all here to help me through all this stuff.

How I wished I could be fully a vampire, and not just half though.

Even since that fateful night that Steven had died I had wanted to become full vampire, I wanted that more then anything.

I wanted to be with Quinn forever, and the only way that's going to happen is if I become a full vampire.

But Quinn refused to even take this thought seriously, he wouldn't agree to it, and wouldn't let anyone change me. It wasn't fair.

I wasn't sure how, but I had to talk Quinn into letting someone turn me, it would just take time… that's all.

As we all continued to shop; each of us getting a few pieces of clothing, we left this store to begin going in and out of different stores, and finally when my arms began to hurt a bit from the weight of all the bags I was holding, we decided to call it quits, and went to the food court.

When we made it back there, all the guys were waiting for us.

Josh and Erik were arm wrestling, and their grunts seemed to bring a lot of attention over in this area of the mall, which I wasn't crazy about.

How little groups of girls all stood back, and stared at the guys like they were prime ribs.

Prickles of jealousy pinched at me at the girls giggling as passed the table Quinn and Zane was sitting at. I couldn't help but notice their winks at Quinn.

Brooke seemed to notice as well, and her eyes went dark, watching after the girls like she was about to follow after them, and have a little 'chat' with them.

Luckily Zane and Quinn both noticed our bitter looks and quickly came over to us.

I sighed in relief as I felt Quinn's arms around me, drawling me into his chest, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Are you alright my love," He spoke quietly, his voice laced with tenderness that just made me want to melt.

"Yes, I'm fine, are you?" I smiled, looking up at him, my heart racing at his beautiful chuckle.

"Of course I am," He gave me an attractive grin. "Are you hungry?"

I paused at that, watching as he dug into his pocket, retrieving his wallet with an eager smile, looking ready to spend over a million dollars if it pleased me.

"A little, I think I just want some fries," I said, unthinkingly gazing into his eyes as I spoke.

He watched back at me, his smile going wider the longer we held our gaze.

Gently his finger came down to my chin, slowly tilting my head up, and with an overwhelmingly smooth touch, he pressed his lips to mine, sending jolts of electricity down through the middle of my body.

My face warmed instantly, and I felt my lips shape perfectly into his as I allowed myself to kiss deeper.

But to my disappointment Quinn slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against mine, his breathing a bit off as he looked back into my eyes.

"I'll go and get that for you,"

I smiled, pecking his lips once more before letting him go completely.

"Alright," I bit my lip.

Quinn's hand gently stroked my cheek, watching my expression with a loving look before walking on up the food court.

I gathered my breath, and smiled to myself walking over to where Josh and Erik sat, Anna, and Katie both sitting on their laps chatting.

"Hey Emmie-bear," Josh said fluttering his eyes as I made it to them, sitting down across of Erik.

I frowned at him in embarrassment, my face getting warm to my own distaste.

"Don't call me that," I muttered rolling my eyes a bit.

"Aw, it Emmie embarrassed?" Erik snickered.

I gritted my teeth a little at that, and quickly I concentrated on the energy freely rolling up and down my body, pushing that energy out through my hands, creating a small invisible wave of electricity to zap Erik.

He jumped, letting out a yelp, his quick movements making the chair he was sitting on come out from under him, making him fall to the ground.

Everyone laughed, watching Erik look around in shock.

"Ha, Em got ya good this time," Brooke laughed.

I smirked a bit watching Erik pick himself up.

"Yeah, yeah, you're pretty good for a half vamp," Erik allowed, and like the others laughed at himself before sitting down.

That's when Quinn made it back, setting down a tray of fries in front of me, with all kinds of different dipping sauces.

I looked up at Quinn as he took his seat beside me, resting his hand in my lap with a content smile.

"Thanks Quinn,"

"Think nothing of it my dear,"

Slowly I picked at the fries, loving the taste of each fries as I tried each of the sauces. The nacho cheese being the best by far.

"So Em, you're birthday is coming up, you excited?" Josh wondered, playing with Anna's fingers as he watched me eat.

"Yeah, I'm pretty exited, I'll finally be classified as an adult," I grinned, slightly amused.

"So you're turning 18," Katie said playing with some of Erik's hair as he snooped through Katie's lingerie bags.

"Yep, finally,"

"Ha, then you will be the same age as Quinny boy," Josh laughed.

Quinn gave him a look, shaking his head.

"Josh, I'm 99 years old," He said.

I laughed at this grinning at the both of them.

"Oh, what ever you old man," Josh snickered.

"He's not old," I defended, smiling at Quinn as his eyes flashed to mine in amusement.

"Thanks for at least thinking so dear," Quinn chuckled kissing my cheek.

"Alright enough with the lovey talk, and more talking about what you want for your birthday," Erik said with a devilish grin.

I laughed a bit at that shaking my head.

"I don't really want anything, I feel like I already have every I could possibly want, an amazing friends, an amazing family, and the most perfect boyfriend in the world,"

Anna and Brooke beamed at me, reaching across the table to hug me to my surprise.

"Em you know we are all going to get you the most amazing things in the world right," Erik stated almost with complete seriousness.

I shook my head again, kind wishing that they wouldn't, they already spend too much money on me as it is.

"Actually, I already got my present for Em so ha," Anna said smugly sticking her tongue out at the others.

"Yeah, so did Quinn," Zane commented, throwing Quinn a snicker.

My eyes slide to Quinn, taking in his now anxious expression.

"What did you get me?"

He visibly swallowed, glancing away from me for just a second before he spoke.

"That's a surprise my love,"

I pouted, watching in his eyes, hoping I could persuade him like I always could.

"Please tell me," I spoke gently, stroking his cheek as I looked back into his eyes.

"Em… no… I can't," I said, and kissed my lips quickly as if to silence me before I could try and say anymore.

I sighed, and nodded, letting him keep his secret.

Maybe it would be better for me to not know anyway. It would make the surprise even better.

….what if his gift is that he will finally agree to me getting completely turned.

Excitement bounced inside me at the thought.

"Are you… finally going to let me get turned?" I said lowly, hoping with all my heart this was so.

But at the sight of Quinn's face, my heart sunk, taking in the darkness that took over his features and the light rumble from his chest.

"Never," Was all he said.

"Quinn, that's not fair and you know it," Brooke snapped glaring at Quinn now.

I stayed quiet, watching between all the Parker's as conversation broke out, all of them wanting me to get changed, Quinn being able to successfully hold his ground, and refuse, like he always could.

"What's the big deal anyway, she wants this, why not change her?" Katie said narrowing her eyes a bit as she looked away from Quinn, and to me. "You want that don't you?"

I nodded, looking down at the table, but I could still feel Quinn's intent stare on me.

"No Em, you don't want this, trust me, it's not a life style choice that you would want to make," Quinn said, his voice not at all his usual gentle and caring tone.

It was hard, and firm.

It was the voice that I didn't like to hear, but every time we fought over this one topic I always ended up hearing this voice.

It scared me, but it also just made me want to be a full vampire even more.

"Don't you want to be with me… forever?" I muttered lowly, not meeting his gaze.

At this Quinn paused, his eyes going soft, and his anger seeming to lessen just enough to regain his gentle voice again.

"I do Emily, but I will not turn you, you are not going to become this, it's nothing like being half vampire Em, and I don't want you going through the things that I did, please…please just listen to me on this," He begged, his crystal blue eyes piercing into mine.

I couldn't help the tears starting in my eyes as I nodded.

Immediately I saw regret fill in Quinn's expression, and quickly his arm was around me, his lips on my forehead.

He breathed in deeply.

"We will talk about it ok…" He murmured after a moment of silence.

Slowly I nodded, being able to at least find some comfort in that, and let myself relax into his chest.

I already knew this was going to be hard.

Getting Quinn to agree to this, but I had to keep trying, it was worth it.

To keep the love of my life by my side, I would do just about anything.

When I had finished up my fries; for the rest of the time at the mall we walked around for a while, checking out the random small little stores, before heading out to the parking lot, and getting in.

The Parkers had made a deal with my mother; I was to be home by ten on week days, and twelve on the weekends. They truly knew how to stay on my mother's good side, for it was only 8:45 when I got dropped back off at my house.

Quinn walked me up to my porch, giving me one more goodbye kiss.

"I'll meet you here bright and early tomorrow morning," Quinn smiled, wrapping his arms around me, nuzzling my neck with his nose.

On instinct my I let my head fall back slightly for him to get a clear access point to my neck, every fiber of my being screaming to feel his sharp teeth against my skin.

But he only let gentle kiss as he held me close.

After a while he slowly let go, stroking my face once more.

"Good night Em,"

"Good night Quinn," I smiled, and began to back away from him, moving until my back hit the door of my house.

He chuckled watching me, and waved before walking back to the Hummer, jumping in with all his siblings.

I stood there for a while watching as they pulled out of my drive way, and sped down the road.

I sighed deeply, smiling to myself as I turned and walked into my house.

Cindy was sitting on the couch, her face deep in a book, a tiny set of glasses propped up on the very edge of her nose.

"Hey Em, how was shopping?" She spoke, not looking away from her book.

I smiled, looking down at the many bags clenched in my hands.

"It went well, I got a few new things, how was you little mini date with Andy,"

Cindy now looked up at me, he face turning a little pink, but a big smile stretched across her face now.

"It was great, he took me to his apartment, and cooked for me, he is a wonderful cook, and his apartment, the most clean apartment in the world,"  
I tried to offer her a smile, but I couldn't manage one on my face.

It just still didn't feel right to me, my father and my mother were meant to be together, I knew this for sure, I know love, and what they had… it had to be deeper then love.

Why couldn't Cindy see that?

"That's great mom, well I think I'm going to go put all this away, and get to bed, school in the morning," I said with a reluctant sigh.

She gave me an amused laugh, looking back to her book.

"Alright Em, goodnight,"

"Night," I nodded, and walked on past her, heading up the stairs with all my bags.

I'm sure it wouldn't take me to long to get ready for tomorrow, once I had all my new clothes put away I picked out my outfit for tomorrow and laid it out on my desk chair.

Moving with deliberate slowness I crept across the hall from my room, past Cindy's room to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, tidying myself up as much as possible, not wanting to leave the hot water once I had gotten in there a long time.

After I finished up in the bathroom I padded back over to my room to find my pajamas to wear. Ending up wearing one of Quinn's shirts.

I honestly meant to give it back to him, but I forgot, so just decided to keep it. It smelled just like him, and just like him was so soft and smooth to the touch.

It soothed me, which I knew would help me get to sleep faster.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Kevin now was floating around in my thoughts.

How was he going to take all of this…?

**Please Review and tell me what you think of this.**

**What do YOU think Kevin's reaction will be hearing the news of Stevens death? **

**The next five reviews will get you all a update.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke up the next day I just had the feeling crawling around in my gut that something was going to go horribly wrong.

Was I really that afraid of one vampire against seven vampires?

Yes I really was… and I didn't really know why, but I had always had a weird feeling about Kevin, like he wasn't always acting exactly how he really was.

What really did we all know about Kevin, other then that he was a vampire who went to the Parkers for help training his "son" for control? No one really questioned him, or searched his past, no one was familiar of him, yet the Parker's weren't even in the least bit suspicious.

I was beginning to wonder if maybe I was the only one thinking this way, I was reading too much into all of it.

Regardless I was rushing around my room, getting on my clothes, and making sure I had all my needed school supplies.

Everything seemed to be working out well, my hair was curling in the way I had wanted it, my makeup wasn't straying, or smearing, and most importantly Quinn was pulling into the driveway.

My heart pounded as I watched him cruise in on his motorcycle.

With a smile on my face I raced down the stairs, slinging my book bag over my shoulder.

In a flash I opened the door to be greeted by Quinn's crystal blue eyes.

My heart was now beating so hard I couldn't breathe as his arms came around me, bring me to his chest.

"Good morning my Em,"

I smiled in delight leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning," I greeted nicely.

Quinn made a gentle humming sound, analyzing my face for a second before leaning down and kissing up my neck, making shivers roll down my spine.

My breath caught for a second as he did this, and when his lips paused at my ear, I felt my head turn to mush.

"Why so cheerful love?" He whispered, his breath on my ear tickling me.

I looked up at him, my face warming, I couldn't.

Finally when he pulled away from me, looking in my eyes amused, waiting expectantly at me I realized that he had asked me a question.

"Umm… what?" I asked in embarrassment, my face going red at his chuckle.

"I said, why so cheerful, you seem to be in a good mood," He stated, wrapping his arm around my waist, now leading me towards his motorcycle.

"Oh, I don't know it's the first day of school after all; I missed Amy, Beth, and Susan." I said with a shrug.

"And you aren't worried about Kevin?" Quinn wondered now looking closely at me, handing me my pink helmet.

I swallowed, nervousness jumping around in my stomach as I took the helmet, trapping it on.

"I am… but, what's the worst that could happen right, what could he do?"

Quinn nodded, looking away from me for a second to swiftly get onto his bike.

I followed after him, climbing on the back, and letting my arms rest around him as he started up the engine.

I loved riding with Quinn, I had never felt so safe, and so alive when we ride together. And Quinn always drove so smoothly, it was fast, yet it wasn't so fast that it wasn't enjoyable.

It was the perfect speed for me, but I didn't dare look at how fast we were actually going, because I knew it wasn't the speed limit.

At the moment however, I wouldn't care if we were going two hundred miles an hour, the sooner we get the school, the sooner we could get over this confrontation with Kevin.

Then it would all be over, and done with; so I could finally relax and begin to enjoy my senior year.

Quinn and I made it into the student parking lot relatively early; hardly no other cars were around, only a few teacher's cars, and a few student cars. But there was just enough that Kevin wouldn't be able to get away with anything if it came to that.

Once he pulled us into a parking place I slowly let go of him, sliding off the bike, tripping a bit as I did so, but Quinn had a hold of me in seconds, his arm going around me.

I let out a low gasp as he pulled me upwards, stepping off his bike now as well, and letting out a chuckle.

"Careful graceful,"

I pouted but elbowed him lightly. "Don't be mean; you know I'm a klutz in the mornings,"

He smiled at this, his eyes bright with amusement.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself this time,"

"Yeah, well you're just luck I love you,"

Quinn's smile seemed to grow at my words, and his arms now went around me, hugging me to him.

I giggled as his playfully planted hundreds of kisses all over my face, saving my lips last to give one passionate kiss.

"And I love you my dear Em," He said in a soft voice that was coated in tenderness that sent butterflies to my stomach.

I went to say something back when a familiar voice called out towards us.

Freezing at the voice I gulped, icy running down my veins as I turned to take in Kevin walking over to us with an eager, smile.

Quickly Quinn let me go, and gave me a tight look, nudging me a bit behind him as Kevin made it over to us.

I looked up at Quinn nervously, and then to Kevin, feeling guilt hit the bottom of my stomach.

In this moment, I just wanted to run, take Quinn, and run from here as fast as possible. But I knew we couldn't run from this problem… we had to get this out, and let Kevin know… we were doing the right thing.

"Quinn, Emily, it's good to see you two have lasted the summer, I'm sure my boy wasn't any trouble," Kevin spoke, looking mainly to Quinn as he spoke, giving me a rueful smile every now and then.

…No, no trouble at all…

Quinn paused, glancing at me for a moment, his hand going to my back to rub soothing circles, calming me a bit.

"Actually Kevin, I'm afraid we have some rather bad news… dealing with Steven," Quinn began.

My heart was now racing fast as I took in Kevin's confused face, a pinch of worry filling in his eyes.

"What about Steven, has he been hurt?"

Again Quinn paused, a flicker of emotion crossing his features.

"Well, where you aware of Steven's little…infatuation with Em?" Quinn spoke each word with almost a dark tone.

Kevin glanced at me once more, a small frown forming on his face, but that quickly disappeared as he looked back at Quinn.

"He vaguely mentioned an interest with Em, to me," He nodded, now giving the both of us a very serious face.

"Yes, well the word interest is a bit of a weak term for what he truly felt for her, it was unconditional attraction, almost close to desperate obsession," Quinn said, his tone slightly giving away to a slight jealous note.

Kevin was quiet for a long time now, just looking between Quinn and I, his eyes narrowing.

No.. oh no. please don't get mad…

"Where is my son?" Kevin now demanded, but I could see it in his eyes… I could tell that he knew exactly were Steven was.

"He's dead Kevin," Quinn said, but not one trace of fear was showing in his face.

Kevin's eyes went black now, a low growl rolling off his lips as he glared daggers at the both of us, his hands seemed now to tremble as he took a step to us.

"You killed him," His voice cut like a knife, not one note of sadness in him at all, just fury.

"Yes, I did," Quinn said, again giving me a light push to keep me farther behind him.

I wanted to say something, to tell Kevin to only take this out on me, and not Quinn, or any of the Parker's but I couldn't find my voice. I was too caught up in fear to even move.

Kevin took another step towards his, barring his fangs, his body shifting slightly in almost a crouch.

Quinn immediately went tense, backing us up, him getting in a ready stance as well, but at the same time his voice rushed out in urgency.

"Kevin, think about this before you do something you may regret," Quinn said with a tenseness that only scared me further.

Kevin paused, and glanced around, taking notice that a lot more students were arriving, parking in places around us, some looking in our direction curiously.

He shrank back, his hands clenched into fists, his whole body trembling. I thought in any moment he would explode into a million pieces.

"You will pay," He warned darkly, and with that he turned, and stomped away from us.

When he had left that's when I had realized I was breathing hard, my fingers locked tightly on Quinn's shirt, my heart still thudding so loudly, and so hard I could feel it's pain all the way up my neck, and to my head. It almost felt like my brain was beating just as my heart did.

Quinn was still tense, watching in the direction that Kevin had gone, but after just a moment he turned to me, his hands stroking my face.

"Em, love, are you alright, you look pale,"

I stuttered, "That didn't go well,"

Quinn sighed, his fingers grazing my cheek, gently pulling my hands from his shirt, and pulling me into a hug.

Quickly I hugged myself to him, hiding my face in his chest.

"I know… but I promise to you Em, I won't let him hurt you," Quinn said in a serious tone, that did soothe me just enough to look up at him.

He nodded to me, kissing my forehead.

"But you heard him… you heard his threat…"

Quinn's eyes went hard, looking away from me for a moment, before slowly letting me go, only taking my hand, and lacing our fingers together.

"We will discuss this later,"

"Why not now?" I wondered, but as a loud squeal sounding from behind me, I jumped nearly a foot in the air.

I turned, half scared out of my mind, but as Amy stood there looking bubbly and bright I let out a relieved breath, giving her my best smile.

"Em hey!" She hugged me tightly.

"Amy, what's up?" I greeted, hugging her back.

Honestly I was so happy to see Amy again, but at the same time, that whole thing with Kevin left me a bottle of nerves.

Quinn didn't seem to be too worried about it though… maybe he knew Kevin had no chance against him, and the others… I didn't know, maybe Kevin would just forget about it, and avoid us from now on.

But something in my gut told me that this wasn't going to happen.

"How was your summer, I see you two are still together," Amy rambled grinning at the both of us.

At this I had to smile. "Of course we are still together, yes, summer was amazing, so much better then any other summer I've ever had," I nodded.

Quinn squeezed my hand at this, watching me with a content smile.

"That's so great, I wish we could have hung out more of the summer, but I heard you all took a big trip to Alaska,"

"Yes we did… how did you know?" I wondered amused.

"Oh, things like that find ways of getting out here in this little town,"

I nodded at that, but shared a smile with Quinn now.

Luckily the secret about vampires hasn't been discovered yet in this small town; that was one thing that should never ever get found out about.

"Oh, well have you seen Beth and Susan?" I wondered, letting Quinn lead me towards the school now, Amy following behind.

"Em you wouldn't believe this…" Amy muttered with a frown.

Oh gosh, drama already?

"What?"

"Beth and Susan, well… ever since Beth and Susan broke up with their boyfriends— "Woah woah… they broke up with their boyfriends?" I interjected, looking at her in shock.

Amy nodded seriously, rolling her eyes a little as she glanced in the direction of Beth standing at her locker.

"Well, Mark broke up with Beth, to date Susan… and Susan broke up with Greg to date Mark," Amy explained.

I stared at her, my mouth parted in shock.

I looked up at Quinn to see him watching the both of us, his thumb rubbing soothing circles across my hand.

"Ouch, that is horrible, poor Beth," I said quietly, and shook my head.

"Oh no, you didn't even hear half of it," Amy muttered, and frowned a little nodding back over to the direction of Beth.

As my eyes traveled back over to Beth I gasped, watching as Brittany, and some other girl came over to Beth, both of them giving her hugs, and smiling and laughing like they were all the best friends in the whole world.

I looked back to Amy in horror, now frowning a little myself.

"Ok, tell me what the hell happened," I said.

Amy shrugged, turning to began dialing in the numbers of her combination.

"Beth started dating Brittany's brother, Danny, remember, the boy that had the van, and drove us to the beach after your birthday,"

I nodded, turning a bit to watch Quinn open up my locker, and his.

"Yeah, I remember him, he was pretty nice," I commented.

At that Quinn glanced at me with a pinch of envy in his eyes.

I smiled reassuringly at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek, and just like magic, and he was completely fine again.

"Well now that they are dating, she spends all her time hanging with Brittany, and Brittany's little sister," Amy said glaring over at Beth, and Brittany.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes now as I set my book bag into my empty locker.

"This is going to be a long school year," I muttered, and shook my head.

Amy sighed, and gave me a sad look.

"I know, but at least you still got me Em," Amy grinned, hugging me again.

I laughed lightly, hugging her back.

It was hard not to love Amy, she was just so sweet all the time, and she was right. She was my first friend I made at this school, having her, Quinn, and all the other Parker's was all I needed.

"That's right, so I'm guessing you and Tommy is still ok right," I smiled hopefully.

Amy's smile faltered a bit, and she gave me a nervous look.

"Yeah, about that… I was meaning to tell you about that sooner… I guess Tommy and I kinda… didn't work out exactly the way I had planned."

I sighed at that.

"So you're not with him anymore…"

"No… I'm still with him but…"

"But," I prompted.

"I kinda did meet someone else… and he is so wonderful, and handsome, and sweet… and I really like him." Amy said in a bit of a rush.

I paused at this, raising a brow at her.

"I don't understand… you're with Tommy still… but…there is another guy you like, so why not dump Tommy?"

Amy looked down for a second. "I like them both…"

I still wasn't understanding what she was saying completely.

"Who is this other guy?"

"Umm well do you remember Kevin, Brittany's ex?"

My eyes widened.

"Yes… Amy please don't tell me you like him," I muttered.

This wasn't good. She didn't even know what he was… or what he was capable of doing, or what he might want to do to Quinn, and I now.

"…Well… yes Em I do like him…" Amy said looking down, closing her locker gently before looking back up at me.

"That's not a good idea… he's not really the best guy in the world to want a relationship with,"

Amy bit her lip at that.

"About that," She said lowly.

I gasped, looking at her in shock.

Now I understood.

"You're cheating on Tommy with Kevin?"

"Shh," Amy urged. "Em please don't tell anyone… I don't want to hurt either of them, and I love them both… please?"

I paused for a moment before nodding reluctantly.

"I won't tell anyone,"

Amy sighed in relief.

"It's just… Kevin and I hung out a lot over the summer… and he took me to his house to spend the night… and we ended up… you know…" Amy stuttered, glancing at Quinn with a red face for a second, letting her voice turn into a whisper.

This I wasn't expecting at all from Amy…

And now just for a minute, I let my imagination run wild. I never truly did take the time to think of Quinn in that way, I was so distracted in finding out what he was, then finding out I was one as well, then learning about how deeply he loved me, and I loved him, then this whole thing with Steven, that I completely forget about my normal teenager urges.

My stomach warmed for a second, tying up in knots as I met Quinn's gaze.

I swallowed, and quickly turned my attention back on Amy.

"You… had sex with him,"

"Yes… and I didn't even plan on doing it… it just happened, and Em… I know it sounds ridiculous, but I think I'm in love with him."

That did sound ridiculous to me… but I didn't dare admit this to Amy.

I knew what Kevin was, and I knew if he truly did love Amy he would be by her side right now, like Quinn was for me.

I went to say more, but as the bell rung I watched as crowds of people began to charge down the hall ways.

It was time for first period.

"I'll talk to you later Em, save me a seat a lunch," Amy smiled, and turned skipping off with the crowd towards her class.

Slowly I shook my head, closing my own locker, and squeezing Quinn's hand before I began to lead us to our first period class.

"Are you alright my dear," Quinn wondered, watching my expression.

I nodded with a weak smile.

"Good old school drama," I nodded.

"Aren't you glad were back," He teased, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

I could now smile at him fully.

"As long as we're together, I know this year is going to be just as good as last year," I nodded confidently.

Quinn smiled at this, his crystal blue eyes dancing with love as he watched me.

And I knew this was true… but I still couldn't help but worry.

Worry about Kevin, and his threats towards us.

You will pay.

In other words, he wants revenge, and he is guaranteeing us that he was going to get it.

The day seemed to go pretty fast, I learned that all of my teacher's were men, all in the range of fifty years of age, and all considered the school's most strict teachers.

This fact didn't bother me; I had always had no trouble getting along with teachers. I wasn't a bad kid in class; I didn't cheat off of tests, or talk out loud. I just sat there, and answered questions correctly 90% of the time.

Luckily though, Quinn had managed to bride the guidance consolers to let him have all of our classes together.

It wasn't to hard apparently, flash anyone five hundred dollars, and it's as if nothing else mattered in the world.

Regardless of how easy this day had been, I was glad it was over, just being here, and already dealing with drama between my friends, it was tiring, and it required more energy then just sitting around in class, and writing down on papers what I have done over the summer.

At lunch, I made sure to sit in the same table as I had last year, along with all the Parkers, Amy, Tommy, Nichole, and this boy named Tyler that Nichole had brought along with her, I was guessing that this was her new boyfriend. Susan and Mark sat with us as well, but Amy refused to even look in their direction. Susan was just as quiet as ever, she tried talking with me a few times, but she didn't seem to be comfortable enough to fully speak… she appeared to be afraid to under Amy's coldness.

I was pleased to see that Amy, and Nichole seemed to get along fine, even with their history, of Sam cheating on them both.

At a table across from us, sat Brittany, and a football player I recognized from last year, as Nick. It was apparent that they were dating, judging by how close that sat beside each other, and by the sight of his hand on her leg through the entire lunch.

Right beside Brittany, were Beth, and Danny, who didn't seem to pay any attention to anyone but the people at their table. But I did notice Beth's gaze landing on mine, but she quickly would look away. Brittany's little sister also sat there, she was much smaller then Brittany, short, and had a fashionable look to her that I honestly admired. She looked like an exact clone of Brittany herself, a mini version; I found it a bit scary.

The only person that wasn't there… was Kevin.

This worried me to no end, what was he doing. Where was he? Was he off somewhere planning something?

But I didn't have to much time to think about that, lunch had ended much sooner then I was hoping for. After lunch I only had two more classes, and finally I was able to get out of here.

I had gym, and World Cultures, which was my favorite classes, so of course the day had ended quickly after lunch was over.

Quinn and I didn't have to leave each other once, that was the good part of all of this.

Even now as we made our way out of the school, and into the parking lot, I didn't leave his side for one moment.

"So how did things go with Kevin any way?" Anna wondered as she and Josh followed us out of the school.

Brooke and Zane were already in their cars across from the parking lot. Katie and Erik were smashed up against a tree, making out to the dismay of the passing by students.

Quinn gave her a serious look.

"Not. Good." Was all he said before making it to his bike.

Josh had parked his Hummer right beside the bike, and walked around to Anna's side to lift her into it.

"Well what happened?" Josh asked raising a brow at Quinn.

Before Quinn could even open his mouth Anna's fly out in a rush.

"What's this?" She said narrowing her eyes at a piece of paper folding in half sticking on the windshield of the Hummer.

Josh frowned, jumping up, and snatching the paper off, holding it up in announce.

"Damn litter bugs, I swear to god," He grumbled with a dark look at the paper.

Quinn took it from him in a flash, and with a grace unfolded the paper looking at it.

In seconds Quinn's hands were shaking, balling into fists now, and letting a low growl slip from between his clenched teeth. Fury seemed to boil hot inside him as he eyes turned to an onyx black.

"Quinn, calm down what is it," Josh asked sounding slightly worried.

He didn't speak, he let the paper drop to the ground, and quickly climbed on his bike, revving it loudly as he turned it on, and in a speed that filled me with terror, peeled out of the parking lot.

My arms quickly went around him, crushing myself to him to hold on.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" I asked in fear.

He didn't answer; I could feel his whole body vibrate in front of me.

"Is it Kevin, what was on that note?" I demanded through my stuttering lips.

Finally after a moment his voice came out in a snarl.

"I have to get you out of the country, now,"

My heart was now racing, my adrenaline pumping.

What was going on!?

**Review?**

**Do you know what's going on?**

**Can anyone guess what was on that note?**

**Has anyone else gone through any high school drama like this?! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

My mind was going crazy with different scenarios. Did someone threaten us? Does someone know the secret about vampires?

I didn't have time to even ask that question as Quinn went peeling into the driveway of his house, causing gravel to fly from under his tires as he spun the bike into a stop.

Quickly I got down from the bike, my legs shaking slight as I did so, slightly scared that Quinn was going to hurt himself, or someone else if he didn't calm down soon.

Luckily, Josh and Anna was following closely behind us in the Hummer, and was out in a flash as soon as they parked to stand in front of me.

"Quinn what's going on!?" Anna said half annoyed, and half scared.

Quinn gave his bike a kick as he got off it, making it slide loudly down the driveway, making me jump, and back up.

I don't think I have ever seen him this mad before… not even when he and Steven had fought that night. This was much worse, it was almost scaring me.

"He's coming after her," He spit out through his clenched teeth.

His eyes were no longer their usual crystal blue color, they were as dark as onyx, and filled with a darkness that sent my heart racing.

"Who, Quinn would you calm your ass down for like two minutes!" Josh growled, now becoming angry himself.

"Josh," Anna spoke in a warning tone, and grabbed a hold of him with a serious look. "Don't, you know what he can do,"

I was getting more and more confused, and getting more and more worried that something bad was about to happen.

Quinn quickly was standing in front of Josh, looking down on him, a growl rumbling through his chest.

This had to be the first time that I could ever admit that my boyfriend… my Quinn… looked dangerous.

"Read this," He snarled, jabbing the piece of paper that had set him off right in front of Josh.

Josh lightly took the paper from Quinn, now backing off of him, trying not to anger him further. But as his eyes scanned the paper, I watched as his hands began to tremble, growls falling off his lips as well.

"Over my dead body," Josh hissed, and let the paper fall to the ground.

Quinn and Josh now both went stomping into the house, letting Anna, and I out here, just as confused as ever.

Quickly I flew to the paper and picked it up, looking at the words but hardly being able to believe what I read.

"What does it say Em," Anna asked stepping forward to me, watching worried.

I swallowed hard, struggling to not let tears come to my eyes.

"It says… For killing my son, I swear to kill every single one of your loved ones, starting with your precious Emily, better prepare for a war Parkers, because we're coming to get you,"

Anna's stared at me wide eyed in fear, her jaw dropping.

I was about to speak when suddenly I watched as Katie and Erik pulled in beside the Hummer, with slightly annoyed looks.

"Hey you jerks, ditching us at the school, not cool," Erik spoke as he got out of the car, walking over to us shaking his head.

But as he took in our expressions he froze, looking between us, then his eyes fell on the paper in my hands.

"What's going on?" He asked seriously.

I didn't even have the strength to say a thing, let alone explain that because of me, I have put his entire family in danger of getting killed.

Shakily I held my hand out, offering him the paper in means to explain.

He snatched it quickly as Katie made her way over to us as well, already noticing the tense atmosphere.

I turned away from them, looking down at the ground in guilt, and fear. There had to be something I could do so Kevin would spare the Parkers, and just take me, they didn't do anything wrong, if I just never came around Florida they wouldn't be in this trouble, the least I could do was fix it,

Anna's hand now rested on my shoulder, making me look up to her baby blue eyes, she pulled me into a hug.

"Em, this isn't your fault, you aren't going anywhere,"

She must have read my mind.

"But it is my fault, don't you see, he wants revenge, but he doesn't have to take it out on all of you,"

"Em, we are a family, you're part of us, if one of us goes down, we all do, that's the Parker way," Anna spoke seriously, before slowly letting me go.

Tears filled my eyes at her words.

I was truly the most lucky girl in the world to have such an amazing group of people in my life, they have treated me so well, like I was part of the family, I've never really felt like that before.

Welcomed in a big family, it was always just me and my father, or me and my mother; there really was no big family life I had.

After Erik had finished reading it, Katie also done, I was surprised to see Erik didn't look surprised at all, nor was there one trace of fear in his expression.

"I'd like to see him try, I'll kick his ass," He grumbled, his chest puffing out for a moment.

Katie hissed, crossing her arms, her eyes narrowing.

"This isn't good; it's no time to be fooling around Erik,"

"Who's fooling around, I'm being completely serious,"

"Katie is right Erik, you read that paper it said _we're _coming to get you, meaning he is getting more then one person in on this, and if he really means prepare for a war, then we are going to be badly outnumbered, this is seriously not good," Anna said seriously.

My heart was racing so fast inside me I swore it would bust out of my chest in any minute, my stomach was nothing but knots, and wild butterflies, angrily hitting the walls of my stomach.

I needed Quinn.

"Where is Quinn?" I said quietly, causing all looks to turn to me.

"He is with Josh, they went to talk with Gale I think," Anna said just as quiet.

"I need him,"

"Let's get you inside, and get you calmed down,"

I wanted to cry, I wanted to run, and most importantly I wanted to feel Quinn's arms wrapped tightly around me, and his sweet voice to tell me that he was here and everything would be ok.

But who was I kidding, everything was not going to be ok, and it was all my fault that everything wasn't going to be ok.

Not having any time to refuse, Anna and Katie both had me, pushing me up the stairs to the porch. At the same time Brooke and Zane's car came rolling into the driveway. Erik went jogging to the car, waving the paper up high in the air as he did so.

"Hey come check this bullshit out!" He called out to them vigorously.

I looked away, and to the front of me as Anna opened up the door to the house, and lead me inside, Katie coming right behind me. As if waiting for me to pass out or fall backwards.

But I knew I wasn't that overwhelmed, not yet at least.

I just really wanted to see Quinn soon, and have his comforting hands to smooth out the worry that was building up inside me.

Looking around at the wide open space of the Parker's living room, I tried to find Quinn, but Anna and Katie kept me in their arms, forcing me up the stairs, and into Quinn's bedroom, where they closed the door behind them.

Regardless, I could hear a rough breaking sound from downstairs, and a snarl. This didn't sound good. I hope that Quinn is alright. Surely Gale must hate me now, for causing so much grief on his family, ever since I entered his son's life. Wasn't that why Kevin had wanted revenge as well, for me being the cause of his sons demise.

"Em, just relax, breath, you're going to be ok," Anna said, and with a gentle push she had me down on Quinn's bed.

I looked away from her, pulling my legs to my chest, hiding my face in legs, hoping that Quinn would come in soon and save the day.

"Is Quinn ok?" I muttered.

That's all I truly cared about.

"He's fine, you know how worked up he gets, when it comes to your safety being threatened, I'm pretty sure that's the biggest mistake of anyone's life, to threaten Quinn's mate, Quinn, strongest male vampire in the known world." Katie shook her head.

"He may be the strongest, as in his powers are stronger then any other, but he isn't physically strongest, or mentally, he can't track, he's virtually weak if you stripped him of his powers completely. He's like… a gun… without any ammo he's useless." Anna said looking between us with a sad look.

"Anna, how did you think this was going to reassure Em," Katie said with a dark look at her.

"I was just being truthful, I'm not so good at handling human emotions," She said with a pout.

"This is all my fault," I said hiding my face into my hands.

"Em shut it, this isn't anyone's fault, and that's final," Anna said pulling my hands away from my face, looking at me seriously. "You have to calm down,"

I breathed out, gathering as much calmness as I could find, and tried holding onto it. But it was useless; I couldn't relax knowing I have endangered everyone's lives.

Katie and Anna both sat down beside me now, looking at each other with worried expressions, looking as though they were silently having a conversation.

Breathing in, I slowly concentrated, feeling energy rolling around deep within me, building up, traveling up to my brain, and with a slight tingling feeling, something inside my head felt like it was being released, as if a wire was cut, and allowing thoughts to come forward.

_Just keep Em up there a bit longer, I'm not sure how much of all of this Quinn wants her to know. _Gale's thoughts became clear.

My eyes closed for a second, and I shook my head.

Why would Quinn not want to tell me everything about what's going on? It wouldn't ruin anything if he just told me… would it?

_Don't you think Em deserves to know what's going on? _Anna thought her eyes flashing to me for just the smallest of a second.

_Yes of course, but this is Quinn we are talking about here, you know how he wants to protect her. _Gale's thoughts held almost a warm tone to them, which I didn't really understand. But I wouldn't complain. I was glad that he didn't hate me after all of this trouble.

_Fine, but… what's the plan, what are we going to do? _Katie thought, and then glanced at me, pausing for a second, and nudging Anna fast.

Anna now directed her attention on me, and patted my leg, making me break my concentration, which in turn closed off the thoughts floating towards me.

"Em, are you alright?" She wondered; looking at me worried.

I nodded. "I'm ok, just… I want to see Quinn,"

"He's on his way up as we speak, don't worry," Katie said, and just as she had said that I listened as footsteps was heard coming down the hallway.

My heart sprang, my eyes locking on the door, eagerly waiting for my Quinn to appear, and chase off this nightmare. As soon as he stepped into the room I was instantly put at ease at his calm face.

Anna and Katie glanced at each other, and nodded, standing up, and making their way to the door.

"I'll see you two in a few," Anna said, and quickly they both exited the room with fast haste.

Quinn watched them as they left, before coming to my side, pulling me into his arms as he laid down beside me. It was like walking through a blistering fire, yet not getting burned, like walking into a snow storm, and not freezing. The sparks that buzzed between us had never been as strong as I let myself melt into his arms.

"Em, are you ok love?" His smooth voice whispered, his arms pulling me closer to his chest, rubbing soothing circles across my back.

"I am now," I mumbled, and hide my face in his chest, curling myself to him as close as possible.

I didn't want to lose this; I didn't want this to be the last time I get to be trapped in the arms of this prince charming.

"Everything is going to be ok Em, I won't let them hurt you, ever," He said in a low, serious voice. I was taken by surprise at how passionate his words were, and looked up into his crystal blue eyes. The only thing that I could read in them was complete determination, and a burning love that sent shivers down my spine.

This was all I needed to see to know this… everything had to be ok, Quinn had to be right. Nothing bad would happen. He would protect me, and I trusted him with all my heart.

"What are we going to do?"

He paused, biting his lip for just a second, which distracted me, but at the same time focused my attention more on what he would say.

"I'm getting you out of this country, tonight,"

***Important message***

**Sorry it took so long, but there weren't many reviews for the last chapter, so I assumed that no one really liked it very much.**

**If you would like to know when I plan on updating each chapter, that will completely up to the reader.**

**With each 5 reviews, I will update.**


End file.
